1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for treating waste material, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved process for separating grease and solid materials from a waste material so as to produce an aqueous discharge liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
lit is common practice for restaurants, meat and poultry processing plants, and other industries which dispose of large amounts of greasy wastes to incorporate a grease trap or separator in the waste water discharge line. Periodically, the grease trap must be emptied and cleaned so that the grease trap continues to function properly separating grease and solid materials from the waste water before such contaminants are discharged into the municipal sewage system. The waste material removed from the grease trap has typically been hauled by truck to a municipal waste treatment plant.
The overtaxing of municipal sewage treatment facilities, however, is becoming a serious problem in many communities. Therefore, stringent regulations are being put in place which require a reduction in the volume of grease and insoluble solids which may be discharged into municipal facilities. To this end, increased attention has been given to finding an improved process for separating grease and solid materials from waste material containing such residual matter and for recycling the separated solid materials for other uses. It is to such an improved process that the present invention is directed.